Hitherto, the amount of a metallic component to be mixed with a natural rubber, synthetic resin and the like was limited not to exceed over 5 to 20 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the rubber base material on the ground that, if exceeded, a scorch phenomenon arises which makes it impossible to process the material.
Therefore, the present invention was developed in an effort to overcome the above-mentioned difficulties, and it is the primary object of the invention to provide a new and improved sheet-like pliable and elastic foamed rubber material having a large amount of a metallic component that can make X-ray shielding clothes, clothes for use in medical treatment and various products utilizing a magnetic force.